


Bonding?

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: AAAHHH, Again I don't know, Bonding? I guess?, Dragons, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, I can't even, I don't even know anymore, Kiran is genderless, M/M, THIS IS PURE INSANITY, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WHY IS ARVIS SO GAY IN THIS ONE, WTH IS GOING ON IN MY MIND, how does this even happen, they/them pronouns, what is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Arvis and Grima have reached support level C.





	Bonding?

The summoner had crazy ideas. Very crazy ones. Usually, Arvis wasn’t involved, but he had the unfortunate experience of being in one this time.

It had started when Kiran had barged into the library and grabbed him _(Get your hands off me this instant, you peasant!)_ , grabbed that strange, hooded new hero _(I will tear your arms off.)_ , thrown them both in a room, locked them inside, and yelled “Bond!” through the door.

Oh, _hell_ no. Arvis had immediately taken out his tome and shot a flame at the door only to find out it had been enmagicked. The ball of flame bounced right off and incinerated his cloak. Now he was cloakless, fuming, and locked in a room with a stranger. 

The stranger, for the matter, had watched him lazily before sprawling out in a chair. Arvis finally switched his gaze to him, noticing a peek of white hair under the hood and the v-neck shirt trailing into a pale chest, _damn it Arvis, get your mind out of the gutter_.

The red-haired man decided that standing around would do nothing, so he took the chair opposite the stranger, sitting tall and proper like the emperor he was, and addressed the other. “So, who are you?” 

“Hm.” The stranger twirled a lock of hair around their finger, their facial features hidden by the hood… Not like Arvis wanted to see them anyway. “I go by many names…”

“Like many others here.” Arvis sneered. 

“But I’ll go by the one that summoner calls me. I am Grima.”

Grima flipped back their hood, and Arvis caught his breath as he took in the man’s face. Sharp red eyes watched him closely, their gaze predatory, their lips were steadily curving into a grin, revealing sharp fangs… 

Arvis mentally slapped himself. This was not the time to be distracted. “I see.” He replied simply. 

“So, are you going to tell me who _you_ are?” Grima leaned forward. Arvis looked away.

“I am Arvis, known as the Emperor of Flame, from the World of Holy War.” 

“Oh, I’ve heard about you. Two villains, you and I.” 

“I am not a _villain_.” Arvis spat out. “I was doing what was right.”

“And you married your sister and had a pair of twins with her.” 

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything!” Arvis flushed. “I gave Deidre a home and a new life, isn’t that enough?”

“Well, not like it really matters to me.” Grima waved his hand. “I mean, I killed all the people who loved me.”

The room was filled with awkward silence. After a few minutes, Grima clicked his tongue and said, “When do you thing the summoner will come back?”

“Hopefully soon.”

“I think I saw them preparing their cavalry team before they grabbed us." 

Arvis cursed and threw his hands into the air. “They might be away for hours then!”

Grima tilted his head. “Are they usually away that long?” 

“If it’s with their precious ‘Horse Emblem’ team, then probably. Stick around long enough and you’ll start noticing patterns.”

“I see.” Grima paused. “Do you fight often?”

Arvis hesitated before replying. “I suppose not. I wonder why, now that I think about it… Is it because my power has diminished?”

“Diminished?” 

“Yes… For some reason, I’ve returned to a younger form of myself… And my power has diminished greatly.”

“Won’t training help?" 

“It has but… I’m not sure.”

Grima let out a thoughtful hum. “Has it happened with other heroes?”

“I think so. Now that I think about, it has happened with that Corrin boy, but he’s gotten much stronger… Maybe it’s because of the summoner dragging him into that room with that sack of feathers?”

“Sack of feathers?” Grima’s forehead creased in thought. “What does feathers have to do with all of this?”

“I’m not so sure myself.” Arvis studied the man. “What can you do? For attacking?” 

“Oh? Well, I can do this.” Grima concentrated for a moment, then a gigantic beast filled the room: the head of a dragon, six red eyes blinking, exhaling a dark mist.

“!!!” Arvis flattened himself against the wall of the room, tome laying open in his hand. _“What is that!?”_  

“Hm?” Grima closed his eyes, and the dragon vanished. “That was me.”

“…What?” 

“It’s… Hard to explain, I suppose.” 

Arvis slowly peeled himself from the wall. “Are you a manakete?”

“In a sense.” Grima shrugged. “Just equate me to dragons.”

“…Huh.”

“Anyways.” Grima leaned forward again. Arvis did not like the grin stretching across his face. “You have such a cute little scream.”

_“Shut up.”_

“Aw, how cute. I wonder if I can hear it again.”

Right at that moment, a rap was heard on the door. “Hey guys, have you killed each other yet?” 

Arvis was never so glad to hear the summoner’s voice. He stalked to the door and jiggled the handle. “Let me out!” 

“Okay, okay, geez…” 

 

 _Arvis and Grima have reached support level C_.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHHH
> 
> WHAT HAVE I DONE
> 
> WHAT IS THIS
> 
> WHY IS ARVIS SO GAY
> 
> I CAN'T EVEN
> 
> DAMMIT GRIMA
> 
> The desire was so real... I saw Grima in the trailer and immediately went, "Yes. That is the one. That is the one I want. I will spend all 400 of my orbs on him if that is what is required."
> 
> I am going to have so much fun juggling around fanfictions with the new heroes in them. 
> 
> BUT MEANWHILE WHAT IS THIS. I mean, I wrote it, so I should probably know what it is?
> 
> NOPE. I ripped this out in 30 minutes after I thought, "Huh. Wonder what would happen if Grima and Arvis met? Hey, while we're at it, let's make them gay."
> 
> AAGH I DON'T KNOW. Hope I didn't offend anyone with this ship? Or with me suddenly making two characters gay?
> 
> ???
> 
> I don't know. I still have homework to do. Goodbye.
> 
> As always, if you liked it/thought it was interesting, don't be afraid to leave kudos/comments.


End file.
